fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Ri
Personality A sophisticated if unusual man, many find Dai Ri rather eerie. Despite this the Warden is nothing if not impeccably polite characterized by a slightly odd sense of humor, but nonetheless genteel nature. He's rather fond of company though outside of work or lessons with Yukigakure's academy students and genin few other than his apprentice seek out his companionship willingly. Be that as it may Dai Ri enjoys teaching and is particularly fond of lectures. He views his own profession as one that requires skill and class, and particularly frowns upon those who see his art as something limited to only breaking fingers and pulling out nails. Especially those who not only believe that violence is the end all and begin all of interrogation, but revel in the use of needless bloodshed where a few well placed words would have served a more apt purpose. Appearance When one pictures the Warden of a Prison Dai Ri is perhaps not the first figure to come to mind. Of average height for a Shinobi Dai Ri stands at around five feet and ten inches with a lean and compact build built more for flexibility and dexterity then pure speed or strength allowing him to adapt more easily to his enemies weaknesses. Nothing about him stands out as particularly striking for a Shinobi of his caliber, in fact dressed in dark green robes with gold edging and long sleeves one might more easily mistake him for a merchant than an Elite Jounin. Many would remark the man has a particularly expressive face for a Shinobi and indeed Dai Ri often regards most visitors with kind and open expression or his signature smile. With black hair and dark jade green eyes the Warden shows no features of any known Yukigakure clan nor wears any house or familiar mons. His lone accessory until recently has been a slightly worn metal pin worn upon his collar featuring the star shaped outline of the prison surrounded by the Yukigakure snowflake which is now currently worn at all times by his apprentice. History Despite his rather secluded existence within Yukigakure's prison walls and deep underground Dai Ri is a rather well known figure within the Village Hidden in the Snow. All genin have met him at least once with those academy students in the advanced class often meeting him in their final year before graduation where he gives lessons on application of torture techniques, interrogation resistance tactics, and genjutsu recognition and defense. Despite being relatively well-known little is known about the Warden himself or who he was before he became Yukigakure's prison Warden beyond the fact that the name Dai Ri is believed to be an alias. What is known is that he has been giving such lessons to genin and academy students for eighteen years in an attempt to improve the survival chances of the next generation of Yukigakure Ninja. Furthermore that in the thirty years Dai Ri has served as Chief Interrogator and Warden of Yukigakure's prison there has never been a breakout and he has served his post with skill and distinction. Relationships Lady Saya: While having served under two Yuki Ladies Dai Ri works quite amicably with Lady Saya and her clan. The Warden and Lady hold a mutual respect for one another with Lady Saya often calling upon Dai Ri personally when she requires accurate information and quickly. Akaishi Katsumi: Dai Ri's personal apprentice and surrogate daughter. While a firm Sensei the Warden is fond of her and though she is currently learning to apply the skills he's taught her outside the confines of the Prison Katsumi can often be found dozing in his office or keeping him quiet company. Category:Yukigakure Shinobi Category:Yukigakure Prison Category:NPC Category:Yukigakure NPC __FORCETOC__